


10 Categories: Tuck and FDR

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [18]
Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bisexual Franklin "FDR" Foster, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Tuck Hansen, Conversations, Families of Choice, Fatherhood, Love, Male Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: I do not own This Means War.





	10 Categories: Tuck and FDR

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own This Means War.

**AU**

“Nana Foster, this is my boyfriend, Tuck.”

“Hello, Tuck. It’s good to finally meet you.”

**First Time**

FDR stocks up on popcorn, sodas, and gummy worms for Tuck’s first time seeing CHiPs.

**Adventure**

“Did you have fun?”

“Yes. Uncle FDR took me to the movies and park and...”

**Smut**

“I haven’t been with anyone since Katie,” Tuck confesses.

“I don’t care,” FDR says.

**Fluff**

“You’re not buying a ring,” Nana Foster says. “I’ll get your father’s ring for him.”

**Angst**

“Actual family,” FDR says.

It shouldn’t hurt.

Joe’s his family. Everyone else- no blood shared.

**Hurt/Comfort**

FDR tucks Joe into his bed. “You can sleep with me until Daddy gets back.”

**Humour**

“ _He’ll_ need to buy you a ring, however,” Nana Foster continues.

**Romance**

“How’d you feel about your dad marrying me?”

Joe grins. “Awesome.”

**UST**

“Neither of you want me. You’re just too scared of wanting one another,” Lauren declares.


End file.
